


Invisibility

by TururaJ



Series: Superpower Cycle [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Finale, superpower warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TururaJ/pseuds/TururaJ
Summary: He wasn’t Slaine Troyard anymore; he was an ordinary human without family and home, one of many.
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Series: Superpower Cycle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802818
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1300](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1300/gifts).



> Okay, this is being written on a whim, and I do not like the text much but seems like I cannot stop. It's not going to be a long story, only two chapters, and the second one is already half-written. This is a slight canon-divergence in which Slaine crawls away after he and Inaho fall to Earth.  
> Yet again, I must thank you, Vennie, for being the one to stir me in the direction of this fic. I've been wondering what to write and had remembered about the superpower series I've promised you so this is being born thanks to you!

Cloaked by his invisibility, he stood over the cliff and watched as people rushed along the beach. A group of them dived into water where the remains of his Tharsis lay. Kaizuka was among them, undoubtedly - a single white dot moved without hurry through the sea of blue and green UFE uniforms. Help had arrived fast; he always knew terrans were not to be underestimated. Snort escaped from his lips, disdain directed at himself. Wasn’t he a terran too now that he had fallen onto Earth and had no means or reason to return to space?

The pain in his body intensified; wind howled and slapped his back, made his wet clothes feel as cold as ice. He embraced his shoulders and kneeled for a moment, trying to gather strength for the road ahead. He couldn’t stay where he was: the risk of the UFE detecting him was still high, and he needed a proper shelter to survive. Here, the land was too cold and barren to hope for any kind of future.

He had honestly wished Kaizuka Inaho would kill him in battle but Kaizuka had felt the need to save him, and now Slaine was at loss. He had ordered to end the fight, destroyed the moon base, told his comrades to surrender. There was no place to go back to, no home, no people to ask for help. And now that Asseylum had stood up for her own idea of peace there was no reason to wage war. He was done; he wasn’t needed. There was no point to live. Dying in battle would have been the best choice for the likes of him but Kaizuka had refused to bring him the end, and his last ounces of pride were shattered. Not that his pride meant anything in the long run. 

Maybe it was what he deserved. Going on and living his life meaninglessly - maybe it was the cruelest atonement fate had prepared for him. Oh, he’d humor fate then, his new master, since he’d always been good at following masters. He’d live his life somewhere, quietly, alone, and watch from afar how the new world bloomed, free of dangers, of pain, of greed - of Slaine Troyard.

He stood up and threw a long glance at the sky. It stretched above him, dark and ominent. It held no stars, no guiding. Then he turned his back, went down the cliff and disappeared into the unknown.

***

They had named him the mastermind behind the assassination attempt on Asseylum and blamed him for starting the war. He had expected it - people always needed someone concrete to hate or there would be no chance of staring over - but it still hurt. The only good fact he had heard from the news was that he was considered dead, having drowned in the sea after his and Kaizuka’s fall to Earth. Of course, there was no way he could check the proper UFE records on the matter, but he was sure they’d stop searching for him after some time. He only needed to lay low for a year or two.

He was lucky to wander into a town after three days of crossing the barren land. Pretty desperate from hunger by then, he had used his accursed power to steal food and clothes. The deed was atrocious and he had anguished over it later but there was no other way to survive for now. He had also shaved his head and cut his cheek in order for it to scar. When he looked at himself in the mirror, a stranger looked back at him.

He needed a way to travel and he needed documents if he wanted to settle somewhere one day. He stumbled around towns, searching for a way to acquire what he needed without degrading himself further by using his power. He had been lucky again when he saw an advertisement in one of the town halls. War refugees with no home and funds were invited to join a labor force; they were promised shelter and food and their documents to be remade. He had come up to the gathering point at the specified date, and from here on life became easier.

No one doubted his statement about the loss of his memory; the not yet healed wound on his cheek seemed like enough of a proof. He was given a new identity and sent to work on the fields. As bus carried him away - somewhere south - he felt like his past was being erased, and so he buried his face in the blanket, so that other workers wouldn’t see him, and let himself cry for the first time in forever. Someone tapped his shoulder in support, and he nodded gratefully. He wasn’t Slaine Troyard anymore; he was an ordinary human without family and home, one of many.

Work was demanding but he liked it. Being outside in the field for hours: planting, tending to plants, collecting harvest was enjoyable. It also felt like he was doing a good thing. The vegetables they grew would not only feed him, but others too. Maybe some starving child would soon fill his belly with the potatoes Slaine had personally planted. These thoughts calmed him down, and slowly he had started forgetting about war.

He kept his hair very short: it was easier to clean it after days spent working with earth, and it also helped keep his look different form his past appearance. He was joining other workers to watch news before sleep and was glad to see news never had photographs of him even when his name was mentioned. He could only guess why: perhaps, the UFE suspected he was still alive and wanted to keep his identity a secret or, perhaps, they generally preferred to keep information from people.

Years slipped away. Familiar faces were replaced by new ones: some people found their surviving families, some decided to try luck at another places, some were sick of doing so much heavy work, some grew close and wanted to create families. Slaine didn’t mind - although he and the refugees had the same troubles - no relatives and home - they didn’t carry the same load he did. War had hurt them but they had a chance to start anew. He, instead, had hurt himself, had prolonged the war and thus felt no right to feel happy. So he made no close connections.

Still, his hard work had paid off: he was a stable worker, and at one point his supervisor had informed him he was going to get salary for his work. Slaine had made a bank account and asked him to transfer his money there. He had no use for it; he was quite fine with food and a proper bed. In truth he had forgotten about his account until the day arrived he suddenly needed it.

“I’m sorry, friend. Since the economic situation is getting better the fields are finally falling over to the new governmental program and are going to be tended with the proper tech. You’ve your documents now so you can get work anywhere you want. There are also exemptions since you’re a war refugee so you can get a lower price for renting a place, just make sure to apply to the local authorities wherever you end up, okay?” the supervisor had told him before they said their final goodbyes.

It was finally time to move. Slaine didn’t want to, truly, but there was no choice. He had bought a ticket on the random train and prayed he’d end up somewhere peaceful.

***

The place was more than he ever deserved. It was a small village, deep in the country, untouched by war, and he had wandered there after accidently overhearing strangers’ talk back on the platform where he had arrived. They had been talking about an elderly woman whose daughter had died long ago, and now that she was old she needed help around the house, but there were no young people in the village who were ready to take up the burden. Slaine had immediately approached them and asked for directions; he was willing to work and only wanted food and a shelter, and an old lady’s house sounded like a good place to hide. There was little hope she’d accept a stranger but he decided to try his luck.

She had watched him attentively after inviting him in for tea, and at last told him he was welcome to stay. Her two-story house was indeed old and needed a lot of repairs; her large garden was unkempt. It was a place which demanded a lot of work, and Slaine was happy. He listened to the lady’s every word and tried to do his best. He cleaned and did repairs; he tended to the garden and ran to the shops on errands. His room was cozy, his bed warm, and the lady even promised to teach him how to cook. It was heaven.

It was heaven until their neighbors had suddenly sold their property, and the new owner arrived.

The first time Slaine had seen him he had thought he was going crazy. He hid himself behind the rose bushes he nursed in the lady’s garden and watched as Kaizuka Inaho carried boxes inside the house. He was alone and looked tired and pale, although his posture was straight. He looked way grown up from the last time Slaine had seen him at the beach where he had crawled away from him, invisible, thanks to his power. Kaizuka also had a black eye-patch over his left eye, and Slaine wondered if the loss of his eye had been his fault. Yet, his old sins didn’t matter for now. Right now what mattered was finding out what the fuck Kaizuka Inaho was doing here.

“Oh, such a nice lad,” the old lady said over tea after her visit to welcome Kaizuka as a new neighbor. “Seems like he had retired from the military, and wants to improve his health here. It’s a wise choice. The nature here is so nice. It would do good for you to get acquainted with him, honey. You’re always ready to help me, and I love that, but I think you need time for yourself too. He seems of your age, maybe you can become friends.”

Slaine nodded, silently screaming inside from the stress. He swore to never cross roads with Kaizuka and was resolved to use his invisibility power if need arose. It was a nice and workable plan since he didn’t really want to leave the village. So he got used to always check his surroundings before going outside. It had made him remember the times at Cruhteo’s castle, where he constantly had to hide from the abusers who loved to beat him to a pulp. Too bad he didn’t have his power back then.

He used his invisibility only once or twice when it felt like he’d collide with Kaizuka in a moment, and was quite content his shitty plan was working. Kaizuka too spent a lot of time inside the house, and Slaine had to thank him for being unsociable. After two months Slaine had finally calmed down, deciding he could keep the charade for years. Maybe, it was his sureness that had led him to his doom.

He had just returned from the bakery, the bag with the fresh bread clasped tightly in his hands, took off his boots and happily walked inside the living room to tell the old lady he had returned. The window was open: birds chirped outside, wind brushed the edges of the thin tulle, and the bright sunlight blinded him for a second. He stopped dead in his tracks when the lady’s guest had turned to greet him. It was Kaizuka. He sat at the place where Slaine usually ate his dinners and held a cup of a pleasantly smelling tea in his hand. Upon seeing Slaine he had slowly put it back on the coffee table.

The way Kaizuka raised his hand and touched his eye-patch for a short moment was the only indication he had recognized him, but Slaine was pretty sure he did. Here, in the village, he had stopped cutting his hair short and they were back to his old length. His scar was the only thing that was able to divert people from discerning him. Until now he had been pretty sure no one would recognize him even without the scar, but Kaizuka was another matter. Kaizuka knew him. Slaine stood at the door, ready to bolt away, feeling as if the world around him was crumbling to pieces.

“Nice to meet you,” Kaizuka finally said, his eye burning a hole inside Slaine’s skull. “I’m Kaizuka Inaho, your new neighbor.”

Slaine didn’t memorize what he had answered back. Probably, mumbled his false name and then served the fresh bread to Kaizuka and the old lady who looked ecstatic because of their sudden meeting. Slaine sat in the corner of the room and refused to participate in the talk; the old lady did most of the talking. She was a lonely soul who always desired contact. Sometimes Kaizuka answered her questions, but for the most part he stayed silent, letting the lady talk her heart out. He didn’t look at Slaine when he was leaving.

Slaine finished his routine, cleaned the dishes after the old lady went to bed and locked himself in his room. With a deep breath he decided he wouldn’t run. He had time to escape but it was pointless. Now that Kaizuka knew he was alive Slaine was sure the UFE would hunt him down seriously, and he had no desire to cause ruckus. The peace was progressing, Earth and Mars genially trying to thrive together, and who was he to endanger the much needed peace?

Days went on, but the clock was ticking inside Slaine’s head. He slept badly, saw nightmares and had cut the wrong flowers in his favorite garden. It took all of his willpower to act calmly in front of the old lady. He counted the days, weeks; still, nothing happened. The summer continued to be hot and bright; the flowers bloomed, the vegetables grew tasty and plenty.

Every morning Slaine felt sick. The uncertainty was killing him. In the end, he could take it no longer.

***

“Why?” he asked, slapping his fist against the doorframe as the front door slid open. The anger he felt was momentarily; his lips, his hands - heck - his whole body trembled in anxiety. His breathing came in ragged pants, and he clutched at his white singlet, pleading his heart to calm down.

“Come in,” Kaizuka said immediately and grabbed Slaine’s shoulder. It was quite in time, because Slaine’s knees buckled and he could have easily ended up unconscious on Kaizuka’s porch. He must have spent too much time under the sun and, overloaded with his worries, his mind decided it had enough of strain. Slaine’s head whirled as Kaizuka led him inside the house, past the kitchen, towards a spacey living room. The couch welcomed him and he sat on it, hid his face in his hands, ashamed at his sudden weakness, at his behavior back at the door.

A glass of water was shoved under his nose and he obediently took it. His throat felt dry so he emptied it in a flash. It wasn’t just simple water, a mix of lemon and grapefruit tastes pleasantly burned his tongue. Kaizuka stood in front of him, patient, as Slaine finally croaked his question once more, “Why aren’t you handing me over to the UFE?”

“Why would I?” Kaizuka replied and took back the empty glass. “Slaine Troyard is dead to the world. If you had any plans to resume war you’d have already acted by now so my only logical conclusion after seeing you is that you want to continue to live as you are, away from wars and politics.”

Kaizuka’s explanation was outrageous. The man clearly wasn’t friendly with his head. Who in their right mind would spare him, _Slaine Troyard_? Slaine sat straighter and said, bewildered, “Are you serious?”

There was a long pause before Kaizuka answered. Slaine could hear the flapping wings of the birds; the loud barking of the neighborhood dog must have scared them.

“I’m tired, Troyard,” Kaizuka’s voice was deceptively emotionless. Steel notes colored his next words. “I’ve been working for seven years as a diplomat between the UFE and the Empress, and I don’t want to have any business with any side, not anymore. Just make sure you’re a proper citizen and consider yourself safe.”

Now that the fear wasn’t eating him alive Slaine observed Kaizuka closely. He looked indeed exhausted, his shoulders hunched, his eye empty of life. He looked like a person who had carried a heavy burden for a long-long time but never reached the desired destination, and now stood aside, with no aims or dreams, lost amidst of nowhere. He looked a bit like Slaine, and the mere thought made him shudder.

He nodded, waited a moment to regain his composure back, then stood and walked outside, into the brightest summer day he could remember. Kaizuka’s voice caught him already at the last step towards freedom.

“Troyard.”

“W-what?” he stuttered as he turned for the last time, afraid Kaizuka might rethink his decision.

“Keep yourself hydrated. The weather is too hot.”

Slaine blinked, confused, and watched as the door was shut to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why am I here, drinking with you at a bar?” Slaine grumbled in irritation and moved his glass of whiskey-cola over the wooden stand. Kaizuka watched him play with his drink for a minute and then pulled an array of napkins closer as if he had no trust whatsoever in Slaine’s articulation and was waiting for the drink to be spilled any minute now. In truth, it was Slaine’s fourth cocktail and he did feel a bit drunk but he could perfectly control his hands and body. He wasn’t going to humiliate himself in front of Kaizuka.

“Because you’ve overworked yourself to death, suffered a severe cold as a result and your landlady was at a loss of how to help you.”

Kaizuka was honest to the bone. Slaine didn’t want reminders about his stupidity and now felt ashamed. He did worry her. His quest of fixing the roof so late in the autumn had left him bedridden for weeks; the lady had to tend to him and was forced to ask for Kaizuka’s help because there was no way she could get to the drugstore on her own. Not only Kaizuka bought all the pills for him; he kept running errands for the lady the whole time Slaine was weak. And now she had literally ordered him to take Kaizuka out somewhere to thank him properly.

So they were here now, in the cozy little bar in the town nearby, to which Kaizuka had refused to go on taxi and had used his own car to drive them both. Although he had agreed Slaine would pay for the food and drinks, Slaine still felt that it was Kaizuka who was taking him out and not vice versa. Kaizuka couldn’t drink alcohol since he was driving and had told him he wasn’t hungry so he had yet to touch food. Slaine felt silly and also nervous of the whole situation.

They were pretty fine as neighbors, only sharing greetings whenever they saw each other close. A couple of times Slaine had noticed Kaizuka reading in his garden or going somewhere away on his car, and only once Kaizuka had rang the old lady’s doorbell and asked Slaine to lend him some salt. Over the course of August and the following autumn Slaine had finally relaxed and had fully believed Kaizuka wouldn’t bring him harm.

But now that they had to communicate for the evening Slaine was restless. It was why, perhaps, he had drunk these silly cocktails; he never touched alcohol on his usual days. Plus Kaizuka was a bad conversationalist, silent and serious, acting like he was sitting through the important work meeting. At least he was dressed nicely: the black turtleneck didn’t quite hide the outlines of his arms and chest, and his blue jeans wrapped his legs tightly. Slaine preferred to wear baggy clothes whenever he was going outside: he was wary the scar on his cheek wasn’t enough to avert people.

“So, tell me, how’s life?” Slaine slurred. Boredom was looming on the horizon unless he made Kaizuka talk. “Since you’ve retired you must have plans for the future?”

Kaizuka made a gulp of his orange juice. His answer was short and unexpected, “There’s nothing.”

Slaine didn’t believe him for a second. Surely, a former war hero, a person who had worked as a diplomat between Earth and Mars for so many years must have been popular enough to draw attention. Slaine asked the bartender to refill his glass and continued his assault. “Come on, Kaizuka… you’re young, famous, rich, and you have no lovers to bring home? Isn’t it the perfect time to marry and have kids?”

“Usually when people ask me that they want to get into my bed,” Kaizuka suddenly said, leaned his elbow against the bar stand and regarded Slaine with a look that sent shivers down his spine. Slaine felt like he was checked all over, stripped of his clothes and thoroughly examined. “If you want to have sex with me tell me.”

Slaine suppressed the urge to scream ‘No!’ - his drunken curiosity won over. He was pretty sure Kaizuka had been in love with Asseylum. Of course, after her marriage to Klancain those feelings would not be appropriate so, perhaps, Kaizuka had suffered heartbreak, similar to his. But seven long years had passed. There should have been plenty of opportunities for him to find a lover. Instead, he was ready to agree to have sex with Slaine as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world. Slaine sipped his cocktail from his refilled glass and muttered, “Are you even gay, Kaizuka?” 

“I did it with men and women.”

Well, that was surprising. During the war Kaizuka had seemed like a devoted person, and Slaine truly believed a devoted person never searched for one-night stands. But then again he couldn’t really vouch for that. He was inexperienced in matters of bedding people and was in a position that demanded him to avoid any kind of contact. He could never get a lover even though his love for Asseylum had finally burned out. He made a vague sound and dropped the talk. Having sex with Kaizuka was something he couldn’t imagine; he had never been interested in men either.

Thus he never quite figured how they had ended up rolling on Kaizuka’s couch, bodies entwined and kissing each other. It must have been his fault for not voicing any protests back at the bar because obviously Kaizuka had accepted his silence as consent. He had driven the car back to the village but stopped it near his own house and told Slaine to follow him. Slaine was drunk enough to obey, lost on what Kaizuka might need from him. He had even taken his boots off after they stepped up Kaizuka’s porch, the fool.

Suddenly, he was pushed into the wall, and Kaizuka was lowering his lips on his neck. And Slaine stood there, shocked, as shivers ran down his body from the gentle, yet hungry kisses he had never experienced. Kaizuka’s hand found its way under his baggy sweater, under his undershirt and ran up his chest, touching the expanse of his scars. Slaine thought he’d flinch as he’d feel the texture of his damaged skin but Kaizuka only pressed closer and directed his hand to his back, to caress it the same greedy way he did with his chest.

He should have stopped him, he should have ended the madness, but his breathing hitched and the only words he managed to utter were, “I’ve never… had anyone.”

“It’s fine,” Kaizuka reassured him in a whisper. “I won’t go far.”

It was the first time he had let someone touch his scars. The first time he had kissed someone properly. The first time someone treated him with tenderness. The first time he felt truly desired. He had let Kaizuka take off his sweater and shower his shoulders with kisses; he had let him hold his hair as Kaizuka stood on his tiptoes to reach him for a kiss. He had let their mouths unite, gasped for air, surrendered a moan and as a result forgot at all why he should’ve stopped whatever was happening.

Kissing back was the most pleasant and engaging activity in the world. He hadn’t even noticed how Kaizuka directed him to the couch and they both dropped onto it, half-undressed. Kaizuka’s chest was firm and felt hot to his touch; Slaine spent some time studying it, enchanted by how much fire simple touching could ignite in his own body. Kaizuka moved his arms to caress every bit of Slaine he could reach, and Slaine arched his back. It was too much, too much after a lifetime of void.

“Hold on to me,” Kaizuka said as he slipped one of his hands down Slaine’s belly and undid his fly button. Slaine grabbed onto his reliable shoulders, hid his nose under Kaizuka’s chin; his face burned in embarrassment. No one had ever touched his cock, more so no one ever wanted to. He rarely searched for physical release either; his body had been unresponsive for years. But somehow Kaizuka Inaho had managed to arouse him and even wished to take care of him. It was baffling but felt so unimaginably good.

Kaizuka undid the belt on his own jeans as well. He moved over Slaine, searching for a more comfortable position, and Slaine clawed his nails into his shoulder as their cocks were aligned and caressed by Kaizuka’s hand. When and where Kaizuka had time to apply the lube Slaine couldn’t even fathom; he was too lost in the new sensations. But the warmth and wetness between them as Kaizuka moved his hips in an imitation of a real intercourse was deliriously enjoyable.

He panted, stifling moans, and couldn’t stop from biting Kaizuka’s shoulder. He needed to feel Kaizuka was here, with him: solid, firm, real. He needed so much more, something he hadn’t yet the slightest knowledge about. But it was there, just out of his reach, and he chased after it as he, too, pushed his hips towards Kaizuka’s. Warmth erased all the other feelings in his body; it scorched him and left him breathless, with an only anchor under his fingertips - Kaizuka’s skin, warm and infinite, with its maddening earthly scent.

The world had fallen apart and reassembled as he opened his eyes. He was floating, the pulsation in his blood so strong, the buzzing in his ears so deafening. Shudders ran through his body while he tried to come back to his senses. It was then that Kaizuka Inaho had pressed his forehead against his shoulder and bent over him, like a wild creature, like he was in pain, like he was seized by the fear that Slaine could disappear any moment and leave him to deal with his craving on his own. His hand moved over his cock almost roughly; he was urging himself to reach the end.

It was intuition, perhaps, that had forced words out of his mouth, “Slower… I… want to look.”

Kaizuka’s hand stopped at once and went up to lean on his arm for a moment. It was slippery from lube, sticky with Slaine’s come but, strangely, he didn’t mind. Kaizuka kissed him again; his breathing was heavy; it was obvious he was desperately trying to stay in control. Slaine welcomed his lips, let his fingertips slide through Kaizuka’s hair in a long and unhurried caress, and somehow, guided only by his instinct, he had managed to lighten the kiss. 

Passion was discarded in favor of sensuality. Kaizuka was touching him gently again as he sat back, yielded a sigh and tilted his head back. He resumed pleasuring himself, but this time it was the way Slaine wanted it - long lazy strokes, a delicious spicy show for his eyes only. It was sexy, and, surprisingly, he enjoyed it. He was seconds away from getting aroused but something in his gut told him to focus on Kaizuka, the same way Kaizuka did for him minutes ago.

He lifted himself on one elbow and stretched his other arm to caress Kaizuka’s chest, his shoulders and neck. He moved his palm slowly but steadily, never breaking contact until Kaizuka closed his eye and shuddered before spilling his semen on Slaine’s belly. Amazed, Slaine dipped his fingers into it and smeared the drops over his own skin. How was it even possible to feel so good because of this unbelievable debauchery? But he would not lie to himself. Every second of what they did felt right.

Kaizuka settled on his side to catch his breath, half-lying over Slaine; his arm found nest across Slaine’s chest and stilled, fingers just barely touching his collarbone. The touch wasn’t a full embrace; there was no power keeping him at place but Slaine strongly sensed as if Kaizuka didn’t want him to move. He felt like he was watched, examined and would be judged in a moment. And for some strange reason he was suddenly consumed by defiance. He wouldn’t run, even though awkwardness was looming close.

He stretched his legs, forcing strain away from his body. Kaizuka didn’t tell him to leave so he wouldn’t. He was going to take a nap right here, on Kaizuka’s cozy couch, and he’d think of consequences in the morning or whenever Kaizuka decided to kick him out. He closed his eyes and could only hear their joint breathing. The warmth where their bodies stayed close was growing, spreading, filling him with peace. Through the fog of sleepiness he could later feel how Kaizuka stirred and soon the additional warmth covered his body. He sighed, content because of the soft blanket, and then sleep claimed him.

***

“Dear, you’re ruining the eggs,” the old lady’s voice held a bit of a laugh.

Slaine jumped, mortified, uttered his apologies and tried to pay attention to the breakfast. Two weeks had already passed but his head was still full of Kaizuka, of their night together, and he easily got distracted while doing the simplest chores. Kaizuka was acting pretty chill since that day: he fed Slaine breakfast after they had woken up, ignored his wary glances and even lent him an umbrella because outside it had been raining cats and dogs. Throughout the morning Slaine kept silent and nursed his hurting head. He was truly at a loss on how to call what happened between them. 

Playing around? Sex? A one-night stand? He kept wrecking his brain whilst Kaizuka’s demeanor remained the same. He greeted Slaine as usual, only once Slaine had noticed his long stare but it must have been his imagination. They went on being neighbors as if it was totally fine - to have sex with your former enemy who had shot you in the head and tried to conquer Earth. Slaine growled and ruffled his hair. The fact that he had liked their ‘rolling on couch’ and - _maybe, just maybe_ \- wanted a repeat was exasperating.

He looked longingly at his hands. It felt so good to touch another person and to be touched, to share intimacy, to stop hiding his scars and let them be caressed. He had never known gentleness, not in this way. He had never even suspected he could be desirable. Of course Kaizuka, surely, knew some facts about him because of their past enmity but it were only bits and pieces. There was no way he could understand Slaine fully without taking time to know him. No, Kaizuka had sex with him because he trusted him to be human, to be a decent person. He had readily accepted him in spite of his past. And it made Slaine yearn for more.

It was why, perhaps, when Kaizuka accidently saw his shopping list and proposed driving him to the town and back since he too needed to buy groceries, Slaine took advantage of the opportunity. It was a nice long drive despite the chilly weather; they didn’t talk much but, somehow, the silence was comfortable. At the supermarket Kaizuka showed him the products he preferred and started the sudden lecture on what things to buy best and Slaine rolled his eyes and called him a bore, although in the end some of Kaizuka’s stuff ended up in his cart. 

They had a coffee before going home, and Slaine genially thought that nothing could ruin the day. The car was nearing Kaizuka’s house when suddenly Kaizuka slammed down the accelerator. Slaine almost hit his forehead against the windshield - thankfully, he had his seatbelt on. Kaizuka was intently looking at his lawn from where a person was approaching them. It was a woman with long dark hair, in a pricy leather coat.

“Yuki,” Kaizuka said. “My sister. You need to hide. She probably remembers your face.”

Slaine felt as panic sieged him; Kaizuka looked at him, clearly distressed. They both realized there was no time to hide. Springing away from the car was too late, and bending to hide on the backseat was useless - any person who approached the car outside would easily see him. There was no choice; Slaine gritted his teeth and activated his power. Kaizuka blinked, for a moment his lips twitched as he stared at the, supposedly, empty seat in front of him, but he had no time to voice questions. His sister was leaning down to knock on the side window with a smile.

Slaine watched as they greeted each other and breathed out in relief as Kaizuka led his sister inside the house. He didn’t set the car alarm so Slaine quickly escaped when he was sure no one was around. He had to leave his bags at the back of Kaizuka’s car but he could return for them later. For now, he wandered into Kaizuka’s yard and stayed invisible there. Kaizuka had a nice little arbor with a proper bench and Slaine sat on it, preparing himself for a long wait. He couldn’t exactly go home without his purchases.

It was cold and he had to suffer the cold for two hours. When he spotted Kaizuka walking alone to his car he followed him. Kaizuka took out his bags and approached the old lady’s house. Relieved he wasn’t going to see his landlady empty-handed, Slaine intercepted him at the porch. Kaizuka tried not to show it but he definitely was surprised when Slaine appeared out of thin air.

“We’ll talk later,” Kaizuka warned him and reluctantly stepped back. “Yuki will be here until tomorrow so make sure to stay inside.”

Slaine gripped his bags tighter and nodded. He spent the evening and the next day doing chores and trying not to think that he had ruined his only means of escape. Now that Kaizuka knew about his ability he could prepare accordingly if he ever wanted to catch him and hand him over to the UFE. Once again Slaine felt bare, he was in Kaizuka’s power and he couldn’t turn the time back.

He was wholly consumed by anxiety by the moment Kaizuka walked up to the old lady’s house and invited him for tea. He entered Kaizuka’s kitchen, thinking he was going to have a strict interrogation but what waited for him inside was indeed tea and - cakes. Kaizuka had the audacity to tell him he had baked them himself. Slaine slumped on the wooden chair and hid his face in his hands. Kaizuka Inaho was an enigma he’d never solve.

“So you are able to become invisible,” Kaizuka said, curiosity coloring his usually emotionless voice. “Now I understand why I wasn’t able to find you after we fell to Earth.”

“Yes,” Slaine agreed. He decided to tell Kaizuka the full story right away to avoid any questions about his past he wasn’t keen on sharing. “I gained it on the moon base. Count Saazbaum kept some records of my father’s research but he was never interested in it. I needed power to rise through the Martian ranks and was ready to use about anything. I spent time deciphering the records but lacked too much knowledge. I did, however, find the coordinates on where I could get ‘an experimental sample’. It was an injection that could… upgrade the Aldnoah power a person wielded. Vers royal family had welcomed my father but they had never shared their power with him so he wasn’t a carrier - he could never test the sample on himself.”

“You injected yourself with an unknown substance?” Kaizuka pushed his tea cup away and gave Slaine a long serious look.

“I was desperate, Kaizuka,” Slaine hid his eyes, focused on his tea. “And it was my father’s formula so I took a risk. I’m alive as you see. I received this power - it hides me from people’s eyes, from scanners and any kind of radars - but at that time it seemed useless to me so I rarely activated it. And that’s the entirety of the story. Are you satisfied? Or am I supposed to expect an armada of UFE scientists at my doorstep?”

There was a long pause during which Kaizuka stood up, brought his cup to the sink and washed it. Slaine felt as his innards were frozen to ice as Kaizuka turned back to him, dried his hands with a towel and looked at him again. Something in his posture told Slaine the atmosphere had shifted. 

“Stay the night.”

His eyes went round and he ogled Kaizuka. Was he mishearing things? Or should he step forward and punch the asshole’s face, nevermind his future? Slaine clenched his hands and hissed, poison dripping in every word, “Are you blackmailing me with sex?”

Kaizuka blinked, “No, I’m offering you sex.”

“I don’t get it,” Slaine spit out, confused. He was back on his feet, hands clawed into the edge of the table; the anger inside demanded a let out. “How is your proposal connected to our previous talk?”

“It isn’t,” Kaizuka simply answered and started collecting the crumbs Slaine accumulated around his plate.

Slaine’s head was whirling again. Why was it that Kaizuka Inaho always managed to smite him? Bewildered, he clutched at his hair, his cheeks burning in embarrassment from the sudden direction their discussion went to. “You’re offering me sex out of the blue? At least last time we were drinking at the bar!”

“Tea and cakes in my company,” Kaizuka pointed out, then looked sideways; his hand briefly touched his eye-patch. “I’m not good at this, Troyard. And I’m not forcing you. People are always leaving anyway so I’m fine with whatever you decide.”

If Slaine only suspected it before now he was very sure - something had happened to Kaizuka, something that had prevented him from having a proper lover. True, Kaizuka was a bit strange, and the loss of his eye could discourage some people but the world was huge, and, surely, between Earth and Mars Kaizuka should have managed to stir someone’s interest. Yet, he was alone and he was hiding himself from the world in this godforsaken village. The same way Slaine did.

He shook his head and settled on pondering about it later. Kaizuka was waiting for his decision - he stood at the entrance to the kitchen, leaning with one shoulder against the doorframe. It was hard to switch gears but Slaine approached him and stretched his hand to play with one of the buttons on Kaizuka’s white shirt. He hoped it was enough for an answer because his confidence in sex matters was still a nonexistent thing. 

For a moment it felt awkward but as soon as they started kissing and stumbled to Kaizuka’s bedroom his mind shut down. Under Kaizuka’s gentle guidance nothing felt wrong. Slaine arched his back and let himself soar.

***

For weeks he had felt happy. Spring had ended, and he still could not believe how joyful life can be when one had a person by his side. Nowadays he was spending the nights at Kaizuka’s house more often than not and they were together during the days too, shopping, tending to their gardens or simply taking walks across the nearby fields. Of course, Slaine didn’t slack on his work either but since most of the hardest repairs had already been done, the old lady frequently commanded him to just go and have fun.

He loved her. She was like a grandmother he never had. They always talked during lunch, and once she even mentioned she was thinking of leaving her property to him because she had no relatives. The procedure would take a lot of time and demanded a lot of documents but it was possible. Slaine had immediately refused - he didn’t deserve her kindness - but her words alone brought tears to his eyes. He had been so emotional that day even Kaizuka had noticed it, and for the first time since Slaine had started spending the nights with him they didn’t have sex - Slaine fell asleep, safely clasped in Kaizuka’s arms.

But happiness never lasted, and he was a fool to forget about it.

It was an ordinary summer day - one of the rare ones he spent in his own bed because Kaizuka’s sister was visiting yesterday - and for a time he rolled under the blanket, too lazy to wake up. Sunlight poured into his room, gracing the world with bright golden rays. Slaine stretched and went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. When the tea was ready he knocked on the old lady’s door like he did every morning - she liked to be woken up after ten.

He opened the door - she was sleeping peacefully; her lips held a shy smile as if what she had seen in her dream was the happiest memory ever. Slaine didn’t need to approach her bed to feel it - the room was too silent, he was the only one breathing. He crumpled his t-shirt with his fist; pain was blooming deep in his chest. By sheer force of will he had come up to the bed and checked her pulse. But no, his first assumption was right - she was dead; her heart must have stopped in her sleep.

He should have called an ambulance right away but he was too shocked to decide on his next actions. He slid to the floor near the wall and stared emptily at the window - the sun and the blue sky felt like a mockery. The old lady never complained about her health; she didn’t have much strength to do chores but was very lively and always - _always_ \- smiled to Slaine like he was her own son. He had never felt like he wasn’t home here. He had hoped she’d live cheerfully for many years to come.

But now he had lost everything overnight. Again. In a daze he crossed the road, walked up Kaizuka’s porch and rang the doorbell.

Slaine could not utter a word. He stood in front of sleepy Kaizuka, his hands shaking wildly, and then he put his palm over his mouth and sobbed, tears rushing down his face freely. Kaizuka had caught him in a hug when he was already on his knees, trying to suppress the desire to scream in agony. He had lost someone dear again, not that there were many people to begin with. His mother had left him; his father was dead; Asseylum never truly cared to understand him; he could never be close to Lemrina in fear of hurting her more than he did, and Harklight and most of his other supporters had chosen to die in the last battle.

Now only Kaizuka was left. But he didn’t even know what they shared with Kaizuka. Were they in a relationship, or was it just a case of convenient sex between two lonely people? Yet, he pressed his scarred cheek into Kaizuka’s bare shoulder and cried his eyes out. This was not the time to be weak but he found no strength in his heart. He was sick of loss, of pain, of misery; he did not have the will to fight, not against life.

In the end Kaizuka was the one to call an ambulance and to talk to the doctors while Slaine sat in the corner of the room and answered the rare questions. The body was soon taken away, and he was informed he would be allowed to organize the funeral if he so desired. He stared at Kaizuka, lost, and Kaizuka nodded as, for some unknown reason, he leant down and kissed Slaine’s forehead. Slaine spent the night at his house, lying on the bed like a corpse. He had eaten only a salad upon Kaizuka’s insistence and was sure that if Kaizuka weren’t there he’d starve.

He also had to think on what he’d do now since he couldn’t stay on the old lady’s property. It would probably be sold by the state, and he didn’t have enough money to buy it. All he had was time to collect his things but no more than that. He needed to move, again. He shut his eyes, feeling like he was falling into an abyss with no end, and the only thing that held him afloat was Kaizuka’s touch. But it would be gone soon too, he realized; it’s not like he could stay here, at Kaizuka’s house. They weren’t in love, were they? There was no proper reason to saddle another person with his existence.

The funeral was short and fast, only a few people attended, most of them were the villagers. Kaizuka was the one to organize everything; Slaine tried to but he needed to do the phone calls and talk to people and he still couldn’t voice a word. After the funeral he went back to the house and collected his things; Kaizuka helped him, silently, and Slaine hid his face from his view. That Kaizuka helped him to prepare for his departure was a painful hint he wasn’t welcomed to stay. He guessed he could ask Kaizuka for a few days, just to get his thoughts together, but decided against it. The sooner he would leave the sooner he would be able to start over. _If_ he would be able to start over at all.

“Are you sure you don’t need a ride to the station?” There was an undertone in Kaizuka’s voice Slaine couldn’t quite decipher. Kaizuka wasn’t looking at him; his gaze was directed to the grey horizon. Storm was advancing from the west.

“Bus is fine,” Slaine said in a deceptively sure voice, grabbed his suitcase and paused only for a second to say his goodbyes, “Thank you, Kaizuka.”

He didn’t have to wait long. Ten minutes later he watched as the village was erased from his eyes by distance. He felt tired and empty, so empty there were no more tears. He barely had the strength to walk up the platform; it was deserted - no one wanted to leave nature during the summer. He bought a ticket towards the far city and stood, alone, under the growing wind. First drops of rain burned his cheeks; he hoped train would arrive before the downpour started.

He kept his head clear; if he’d begin thinking about Kaizuka he’d be unable to move. He’d go back and beg him to accept him but it was not possible. Finally, he heard a distant whistle - his ride was close. He stood at the edge of the platform and watched the approaching train, his suitcase the only support to his shaking hands. Heavy raindrops slapped him across his face, shattered against his shoulders, and in a second he was drenched in water. The world blended into a grey veil; there were only the sounds of the rainstorm.

He had almost stepped inside the carriage when suddenly he was abruptly yanked back. Surprised, he found his balance, ready to meet the attacker, but it was Kaizuka. Kaizuka, drenched up to his bones so that even his eye-patch had fallen to his neck and now rested around it as a weird decoration. Wordlessly, Kaizuka grabbed his wrist and led the way through the rain towards his car. He threw Slaine’s suitcase to the backseat and pushed onto Slaine’s shoulder and Slaine, utterly lost, obediently climbed inside the salon.

Kaizuka took the driver’s seat, closed the door and breathed out heavily. He smoothed his wet hair back and looked at him. His left eye was prosthetic but for some reason it didn’t look nice; there were scars too. Slaine examined it shortly but he had more important concerns. He just couldn’t fathom why Kaizuka would drag him away from the station. He stared back at him, nervously folded his hands into a lock.

“I told you I’m not good at this, Troyard,” Kaizuka said; his lips were a pale straight line. “People prefer to leave. I’m always cold or uncaring or weird. What I am or what I do - it’s like I’m invisible to them. I stopped expecting anything else. I don’t go after people; if they want to leave I respect their choice.”

Kaizuka was uncaring? Slaine might believe it seven years ago but not now. He rubbed his forehead with his wrist; his hand was still shaking. He was starting to realize he was a fool for trying to leave without talking to Kaizuka openly first. He bit the inside of his mouth and asked, still anxious, “Why are you here then?”

“I’m not letting you go,” Kaizuka answered simply in a steel voice and started the car. Slaine kept quiet the whole time they spent on the highway; exhaustion and shock kept him in place. He was afraid to ask any other questions and didn’t want to think about future. Kaizuka walked him inside the house, holding his elbow as if he was alarmed Slaine could get away any second.

Taking a hot shower was bliss. All of Slaine’s clothes were packed so he readily grabbed Kaizuka’s undershirt and pants before going to bed to take a nap. Kaizuka was lying under the covers, facing away from him; he must have been exhausted after the funeral too. Slaine settled on the other side, drained of energy, awkward, not knowing what to say. It seemed like he was no better at expressing his feelings than Kaizuka.

The darkness in the room felt heavy; rain still poured outside. Sleep was eluding him, and Slaine was thinking to go to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea when he heard Kaizuka talking.

“I’ll buy the house for you. Even if it won’t be put up for action I’ll find a way.”

As the words were said Slaine knew he was an idiot. Perhaps, the greatest idiot in the whole world. He shifted under the blanket and spooned himself against Kaizuka’s back, pressed his cheek to Kaizuka’s nape and stilled, enjoying the way Kaizuka immediately held his arm close to his chest. He whispered then, in the gentlest tone he could ever master, far gentler than the one he had used with Asseylum back in his teenage years, “Don’t, Inaho. Don’t. The place holds good memories but I don’t need it. I don’t need it - I need you. I’m sorry. I’ve told you too - I never had anyone; I’m bad at this too. But I want to stay. I promise I’ll find work and I won’t be a bother. Let me become someone worthy of you; let me be with you, please.”

Slaine could feel how strain was leaving Kaizuka’s body. He squeezed Slaine’s palm reassuringly and said, softly, “You’re welcome.”

***

The house was given to a small family of three: a woman and her two small children. She had lost her husband in the war and struggled to survive, and Slaine was only happy to help her from time to time with repairs or her garden. He liked being around children too and thought that it was very befitting - for the place which held his best memories to receive a new life of laughter and innocent smiles. The old lady, surely, would have been happy to see that her home now supported a whole family. Slaine missed her often and often went to the cemetery with flowers and tiny offerings.

He was living with Kaizuka now, despite how maddening it could be at times. Mainly, they got along fine but there were moments that were quickly blowing his brains up. Kaizuka’s obsession on keeping his place immaculate, for starters. It’s not like Slaine loved dirt but he saw no problem in leaving his dirty plate to rest in the sink until morning. Now he had to compromise unless he wanted to suffer Kaizuka’s dark stare following him to the pits of hell and beyond. But sometimes, after coming home from work late and tired, he just couldn’t take it.

The first time they had a row Slaine had shut the door to Kaizuka’s face and ran away from the village and into the field. He felt shame over his outburst as soon as he calmed down and was very afraid to go home, not sure what to expect. He found Kaizuka sitting on the porch, distressed by what happened no less than him. Laugh fell from his lips and he sat near Kaizuka and kissed him, and soon the episode was forgotten. They had many rows since then but they always gravitated back to each other.

Kaizuka’s sister was another problem. She didn’t visit often but since they both planned for the lifelong partnership they had to tell her the truth. She was shocked and angry and threatened to hand Slaine over to the UFE but in the end she had calmed down, like Kaizuka said she would, and let them live their lives. However, she still distrusted Slaine and thus frequented her visits, determined on persuading Kaizuka to break their relationship. Of course it was useless: Kaizuka was so settled on him that sometimes Slaine was baffled by it too but it made him feel warmth in his whole being. Only a fool could not see: he was loved. He resolved on treating Kaizuka Yuki with patience: she was a kind person and loved her brother and he never held any negative feelings towards her. After all, he _was_ to be blamed for hurting Kaizuka in the past; he could never erase that.

He was working at the town now, four days in the week. There weren’t many choices when he set out to find work, and the only real experience he had was tending to the fields but field work wasn’t needed here. So he agreed to a job at the local supermarket, at its storage facilities, and it suited him just fine. Work was simple, kept him busy, and there weren’t many people around - only his boss, the other workers and the arriving drivers who never paid him any attention. He unloaded trucks, carried and arranged things, and was very happy to earn money. Even if his salary wasn’t much he was still able to buy food, pay for his needs and give Kaizuka money for the house.

Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night, like now, and stared at the ceiling, not quite believing where life had led him. He had a home, he had a lover, he had a future. He was loved and he was in love too. His past would never be gone but he had learnt to live with it, had learnt to let himself be happy.

“Sleepless again?” Kaizuka asked as he shifted behind Slaine’s back and kissed his shoulder. “How about a bit of experimenting then?”

There was that too, Slaine smirked. Kaizuka was so good and open-minded in sex they could go on at it for hours. They already tried it everywhere in the house, in the car and the arbor in the yard and out in the nature. They were switching positions freely too - truly, it all depended on the day and what each of them wanted. Slaine could be selfish, docile, tender or demanding; it didn’t matter. He accommodated Kaizuka and Kaizuka accommodated him - they had a perfect tandem.

“And what has your genius mind come up with today?” he wondered with a bit of curiosity. What could Kaizuka think of in the middle of the night? Slaine wasn’t willing to stray far from the comfortable bed.

Kaizuka turned on the night-light and fished out the unused condoms from under his pillow. They always kept them there in case they wanted to start the morning slow.

“We’ve never tried doing it with your activated invisibility,” Kaizuka explained. “I am intrigued in how it would look and feel.”

“Seriously,” Slaine said in a dangerous voice, “You want to look at how your cock thrusts into thin air?”

Instead of answering Kaizuka was already opening the condom. Slaine covered his eyes and - laughed. He laughed until his throat went hoarse and then he opened his arms and welcomed Kaizuka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will edit this, hopefully, soon. And I'm burned out lol


End file.
